Jean Grey (Earth-616)/Gallery
First Appearance: JeanGreyUXM1p8f4.PNG X-Men Vol 1 1.jpg Costumes Overview JeanGreyUXM125p15f7-9p16f1-3.PNG|Jean's early costume evolution. The last few images, while now depicting Phoenix Force, were originally drawn of Jean. (from ) DarkPhoenixUXM134p30f1.PNG|Dark Phoenix costume (retconned to be Phoenix Force) Jean Grey (Earth-616) 010.jpg|White Phoenix Classic X-Men??? (cite me) JeanGreyXF4p8f7.PNG|X-Factor corporate uniform JeanGreyXF1p32f1.PNG|X-Factor 1st Costume Jean Grey 055.jpg|X-Factor 2nd Costume Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0029.jpg|X-Factor 3rd costume JeanGreyUXM283p20f1.PNG|X-Men Gold Team MkI Blue and Orange Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 009.jpg|X-Men Gold Team MkII Blue and Yellow Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Master Edition Vol 1 26 0001.jpg|Jean Grey (Jim Lee Version) Jean Grey (23).jpg|X-Men Revolution Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 118 p9 f4 cropped.jpg|New X-Men Before the X-Men JeanGreyUXM241p15f2.PNG|Jean cradles dying friend Annie Richardson X-Men_Origins_Jean_Grey_Vol_1_1_page_17_Jean_Grey_(Earth-616).jpg X-Men_Origins_Jean_Grey_Vol_1_1_page_07_Jean_Grey_(Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 001.jpg|Jean Grey as an 11-years-old. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 002.jpg|Jean tucked in bed. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 003.jpg|Jean smiling to her father. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 -1 004.jpg|Jean sleeping with her teddy bear. Silver Age X-Men (as Marvel Girl) JeanUXM1p9frm6.jpg|Jean demonstrates her powers to the other X-Men in JeanUXM1p16frm1.jpg|Jean Grey in costume for the first time! (In ) JeanGreyAndWarrenWorthingtonUXM2pg2fr5.JPG|"Teleportation" powers typo! (In ) JeanGreyUXM2pg22fr2.PNG| X-Men Vol 1 3 page 04 frame 06.jpg|Jean sweet on Scott for the first time, and Xavier's now-infamous 'one I love' thought! (In ) JeanJohnAndElaineGreyUXM5pg3fr8.PNG|Jean with her parents (1st appearance) in X-Men (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 6 0001.jpg|Jealous of the Scarlet Witch? Also 1st issue with the 'cat-like' mask. ( ) X-MenTeamUXM7p7f1.PNG|'Oh Scott', won't you ask me out already? ( ) JeanGreyUXM8p1.PNG|Fine control Danger Room session ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM8p3f3.PNG|He does love you Jean! Now if only you were a telepath already... ( ) JeanGreyUXM9pinup.PNG|Marvel Girl's first ever pin-up in X-Men Vol 1 10 page 02 f 01 Jean Grey (Earth-616).png| X-Men Vol 1 10 page 19 f 03 Jean Grey & Scott Summers (Earth-616).png|Somebody's finally catching on ( ) X-Men Vol 1 13 page 03 f 03 Jean Grey (Earth-616).png|Jean lifting Juggernaut (but seriously Stan, what's her power again?) in JeanGreyUXM14p17f5.PNG|Jean first uses telekinesis-enabled flight in JeanGreyUXM17p16f4.PNG|One-on-one vs. Magneto! ( ) X-Men Vol 1 19 page 08 Jean Grey (Earth-616).png|Jean's out of costume appearance begins to evolve as art duties shift to Werner Roth ( ) JeanGreyUXM22p9f5.PNG|Warren Clueless while Jean pines ( ) JeanGreyUXM23p20f7.PNG|Jean leaving the X-Men to attend Metro College ( ) JeanGreyUXM24p2f4.PNG|Jean's reaction to being bid farewell ( ) JeanGreyUXM24p10f4.PNG| JeanGreyUXM27p6f6.PNG|Jean as a coed ( ) JeanGreyUXM29p1.PNG|Jean! Even by 1967 standards that skirt is scandalous! ( ) JeanGreyUXM30p8f1n2.PNG|Under the control of the Maha Yogi (and back in the 'cat-like' mask) ( ) JeanGreyUXM32p2f6.PNG|Scott and Jean share their first dance ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM32p12f6.PNG|Well, at least one of them has a clue... ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM35p20f4.PNG|Scott is overprotective, but apparently Jean likes it... ( ) JeanGreyUXM37p11.PNG|Ross Andru's take on Jean from his one issue stint in JeanGreyUXM43p6f2.PNG|In the aftermath of Prof. X's death, and the big reveal that she is now a telepath ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM46p15f7.PNG|Oh the melodrama! ( ) X-Men Vol 1 48 001.jpg|Jean as a model in JeanGreyUXM48p13f1.PNG|"Infinite mental powers" ( ) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM48p15f7.PNG|A couple at last ( ) JeanGreyUXM51p12f1.PNG|Jim Steranko's Marvel Girl from ) JeanGreyUXM51p14f3.PNG|Jim Steranko's Jean Grey from JeanGreyUXM54p10f4.PNG|Green mask. From JeanGreyScottSummersUXM56p6f4.PNG|Enter Neal Adams in JeanGreyUXM57p16.PNG| 2nd story JeanGreyLornaDaneUXM60p8f1.PNG|Jean and Lorna Dane in Later Depictions of Silver Age X-Men (as Marvel Girl) X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1 page 18 Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg| X-Men Vol 1 138 page 07 f2 JeanGrey (Earth-616).png|Scott and Jean's first kiss (flashback) X-Men First Class Vol 2 1 pg4 p2.jpg| Jean_Grey_Statue.png|Jean Statue All-New All-Different X-Men (as Phoenix) While we know now that the original Phoenix was the Phoenix Force, Cockrum and Byrne had no idea at the time they were drawing anyone but Jean, and these can well be considered images of Jean Grey. (Images from before X-Men #101 are indisputably Jean) JeanGreyScottSummersUXM94p7f8.PNG|First time we see Jean and Scott kissing JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM100p30f4.PNG|Jean and Ororo, a classic friendship ( ) Jeanssacrifice2.jpg|Jean's 'death' landing the shuttle, from , image here likely from a reprint JeanGreyPhoenixForceFF286p26f2.PNG|Jean and Phoenix Force Meet (flashback) JeanGreyUXM101p7f3.PNG|First appearance as Phoenix in JeanGreyUXM105p26f1n2.PNG|Discovering just how powerful she is (aka Was that a former herald of Galactus?) in PhoenixForceUXM108p15f2.PNG|Enter John Byrne PhoenixForceUXM111p10f1n2.PNG|Miz Destiny I presume? ( ) PhoenixForceMagnetoUXM112p23f3.PNG|Rematch ( ) PhoenixForceUXM114p2f4.PNG| Jean Grey (Earth-616) 012.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 114 001.jpg|X-Men #114 PhoenixForceMastermindUXM122p10f3.PNG|An inauspicious meeting ( ) JeanGreyUXM125p23f4.PNG|Jean as Lady Grey for the 1st time ( ) X-Men Vol 1 125 001.jpg JeanGreyUXM126p17f1.PNG|Phoenix searching for Mutant X ( ) Jean Grey 053.jpg|As Lady Grey JeanGreyUXM129p6f8.PNG|Phoenix and Scott reconnect after discovering the other is still alive X-Men Vol 1 130 001.jpg JeanGreyJasonWyngardeUXM130p15f4-5.PNG|Mastermind corrupts Phoenix JeanGreyUXM131p6f2.PNG|Phoenix demonstrating her ability to re-arrange molecules with telekinesis JeanGreyEmmaFrostUXM131p22f3.PNG|First time the Phoenix firebird effect physically interacts with anyone JeanGreyScottSummersUXM132p7f6.PNG|Phoenix holds Scott's optic blasts in with telekinesis DarkPhoenixUXM132p16f2.PNG|Phoenix corrupted! DarkPhoenixUXM132p27f1.PNG|The Black Queen DarkPhoenixUXM134p19f5.PNG|Phoenix takes revenge DarkPhoenixUXM134p30f1.PNG|1st appearance as Dark Phoenix DarkPhoenixUXM135p14f5.PNG|Dark Phoenix leaves Earth to destroy D'Bari star system JeanGreyUXM136p1.PNG|Dark Phoenix (Title Page: ) DarkPhoenixUXM136p11f3.PNG|Jean's family make matters worse DarkPhoenixUXM136p22f5.PNG| X-Men Vol 1 137 page 15 Phoenix Force (Earth-616).png|Choosing to fight her last battle as Marvel Girl! DarkPhoenixUXM137p45f4.PNG|Sacrificing herself on the moon. X-Men Vol 1 138 page 02 X-Men (Earth-616).jpg|Jean's grave. Notice the years "1956-1980", meaning she died at 24. X-Factor (as Marvel Girl) X-Factor_Vol_1_65_Bonus_Sheet_3.jpg JeanGreyFF286p27f1.PNG|Jean reclaims Phoenix's memories from the holempathic matrix Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 01 pg18).jpg| JeanGreyXF3p9f5.PNG| WolverineJeanGreyUXM242p2-3.PNG|Wolverine sweeps Jeanie off her feet. JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM242p27f6.PNG|Friendship renewed Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 03 pg37).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg22).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg43).jpg| Jean Grey (X-Factor vol1 Annual 05 pg54).jpg| JeanGreyUXM262p4f1.PNG|In X-Men Uniform JeanGreyUXM263p4f2.PNG|Now with more tentacles? JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM270p2-3.PNG|Danger Room session vs. Storm JeanGreyOroroMunroeUXM270p14f5.PNG|Down time JeanGreyUXM272p8f3.PNG|Prisoners of Genosha JeanGreyUXM273p26f1.PNG|Using Cerebro and Entering the Astral Plane X-Men: Blue and Gold (as Jean Grey) JeanGreyUXM281p30f2.PNG|'Killed' by Sentinels JeanGreyUXM282p15f4.PNG|In the body of the White Queen! Jean Grey (Earth-616) 029.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_7_Pinup_006.jpg Jean Grey (Blue & Yellow Costume) 009.jpg jeangreyev2.jpg|Jean Grey JeanPheonix.jpg PhoenixGrey.JPG PhoenixGrey1.JPG JeanPheonix2.jpg JeanGreyPhoenix.jpg becomes Jean Grey-Summers (X-Men, as Phoenix) Jean Grey & Cyclops 1.jpg| Cyclops Jean Grey 016.jpg X-Men_Unlimited_Vol_1_6_Pinup_007.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 030.jpg| Jean Grey (Phoenix) 004.jpg|cite me! Jean Grey (22).jpg Jean Grey (24).jpg Jean_Grey_Astonishing_X-Men_03_0017.jpg Jean Grey- Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 340 001.jpg|Phoenix pretending to read a novel. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 001.jpg|Close-up of Jean Grey-Summers. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 352 002.jpg|Jean punching an A.I.M. agent in the face. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 354 001.jpg|Jean displaying her new Phoenix uniform. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 001.jpg|Jean Grey demonstrating Phoenix-likes flames during an argument with her husband. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 002.jpg|Jean Grey and Scott Summers arguing over her new Phoenix costume. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 003.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 004.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 005.jpg|Jean Grey kissing her husband Scott. Jean Grey (Earth-616)-Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 355 006.jpg New X-Men (as Phoenix) Jean Grey James Howlett X-Men Vol 2 117 p11 f1.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 118 p5.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) X-Men Vol 2 120 p17.jpg|Return of the Phoenix Force Jean Grey XMv2 132 p13 f3.jpg|In genosha Jean Grey XMv2 133 p11 f5.jpg|Preventing the assassination of Charles Xavier New X-Men Vol 1 139 page 07 Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616).png| Jean Grey XM v2 141 p16 f2.jpg| Jean Grey & Emma Frost XM v2 141 p17 f4.jpg|Jean Grey reviving Emma Frost Jean Grey / Phoenix Force AvX the Return of Jean Grey.jpg|Return?! X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 Variant Green Textless.jpg|Phoenix Endsong #1 Variant Cover JeanGreyPhoenixEndsong1p11.jpg|Scott's Dream/Flashback from X-Men_Phoenix_Endsong_Vol_1_3_page_20_Phoenix_Force_(Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg|From Phoenix Endsong #2 Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0001.jpg|From Phoenix Endsong #2 X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 2 Variant Sketch Textless.jpg|Phoenix Endsong #2 Sketch Cover X-Men - Phoenix Endsong 005-012.jpg|Phoenix Endsong #5 Jean Grey (Earth-616) from X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 5 page 20.jpg| Jean Grey Phoenix Endsong 5 p20 f3.jpg| Jean Grey (Earth-616) Phoenix Endsong 5 p22 f2.jpg| DarkPhoenix.jpg|The Dark Phoenix DeoJean.jpg|Dark Phoenix WhitePhoenixPFbook.jpg|White Phoenix by Gus Vazquez PhoenixMG.jpg|Jean Grey as Phoenix appareaing to Rachel Summers Xmes-01-14.jpg Xmes-01-15.jpg X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 1 016.jpg Jean000.jpg Comic Covers Early X-Men X-Men Vol 1 6.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 8.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 27.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 28.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 32.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 35.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 39.jpg| , first cover with green and yellow uniform X-Men Vol 1 48.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 49.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 101.jpg| , first Phoenix Force cover (originally Jean) X-Men Vol 1 105.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 114.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 125.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 134.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 135.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 136.jpg| X-Men Vol 1 137.jpg| Bizarre Adventures Vol 1 27 Textless.jpg| Covers with later depictions of early years X-Men Origins Jean Grey Vol 1 1.jpg X-Men Unlimited Vol 2 12 Textless.jpg|Wolverine With Marvel Girl X-Factor Era X-Factor Vol 1 13.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 18.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 20.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 38.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 48.jpg X-Factor Vol 1 50.jpg West Coast Avengers Annual Vol 1 4.jpg Rejoins X-Men X-Men Vol 2 30.jpg Excalibur Vol 1 72.jpg New X-Men New X-Men Vol 1 120 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 128 Textless.jpg|Phoenix projects the fiery bird raptor New X-Men Vol 1 134 Textless.jpg|Phoenix with the firebird raptor New X-Men Vol 1 139 Textless.jpg New X-Men Vol 1 150 Textless.jpg|Phoenix and Wolverine Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 394 Textless.jpg|Wolverine & Jean Grey X-Men Unlimited Vol 1 45 Textless.jpg X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 18 p10.jpg After "Death" X-Men Phoenix Endsong Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg Dark Phoenix cov 011.jpg X-Men Vol 2 223 70th Anniversary Variant.jpg| Anniversary Homage X-Men Legacy Vol 1 211 Textless.jpg All-New_X-Men_Vol_1_1_Joe_Quesada_Variant_Textless.jpg Trade Paperbacks XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB.jpg XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB2.jpg XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB3.jpg XMenDarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg DarkPhoenixSagaTPB4.jpg Promotional Materials Wizard Magazine Vol 1 129 Textless.jpg|Wizard Magazine 129 Art by Adam Hughes Trading Cards Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Arthur Adams Trading Card Set 0001.jpg|Arthur Adams (1989) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series I 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Series 1 (1990) Jean_Grey_(Earth-616)_from_Marvel_Universe_Cards_Series_II_0001.jpg||Marvel Universe Series 2 (1991) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe Cards Series III 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe Cards: Series III JeanGreyXMenCardSeries1992.jpg|X-Men Series 1 (1992) JeanGreyMarvelUniverse1993.jpg|Marvel Universe Series 4 (1993) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Masterpieces Trading Cards 1992 0001.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1992 Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 1.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Wedding of Scott and Jean 1 of 3 Cyclops & Jean Grey (trading card) 2.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Wedding of Scott and Jean 2 of 3 Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Wedding of Scott and Jean 3 of 3 JeanGreyFleer94.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra Jean Grey (Earth-616) Fleer 94.jpg|'94 Fleer Ultra JeanGrey1994UnknownSet.jpg|'94 Fleer Marvel Masterpieces JeanGreyFlair94.jpg|'94 Fleer Flair JeanGrey95FleerUltra.jpg|'95 Fleer Ultra JeanGrey95FleerUltra2.jpg|'95 Fleer Ultra Jean Grey (Earth-616) Fleer 95.jpg|'95 Fleer Ultra JeanGreyFleerUltra96.jpg|'96 Fleer Ultra JeanGreyFlairCard.jpg|Flair Dark Phoenix Jean Grey Timelines (1997) Trading Card.jpg|Marvel X-Men: Timelines (1997) Jean Grey Marvel Masterpieces 2.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 2? (year?) Jean grey 02.jpg|Marvel Masterpieces 1996 Jean Grey & Phoenix Force (Earth-616).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 0022.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg|Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0002.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Legends (Trading Cards) 0003.jpg Jean Grey (Merchandise) Jean Grey New X-men bust 001.jpg Jean Grey New X-men bust 002.jpg Jean Grey & Cyclops bowen statue.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statues.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statue 3.jpg Jean Grey Phoenix statue (by Steve Kiwus).jpg Black Queen (Jean Grey) bust.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 001 Merchandise.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0001.jpg|Green Phoenix statue from Kotobukiya and Marvel. Released in the "Marvel Bishoujo" figure line. Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0002.jpg|Dark Phoenix variant figure. Jean Grey (Earth-616) Marvel Bishoujo Statue 0003.jpg|White Phoenix of the Crown variant. SDCC 2010 Preview Night release. Jean Grey (Earth-616) from Marvel Universe (Toys) Series II Wave VI 0001.jpg|Marvel Universe (Toys) Series II Wave VI Uncategorized Jean Grey 054.jpg Jean Grey 056.jpg|one of Phoenix's costume with red & gold j25.jpg X-treme X-Men Women.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 005.jpg Marvel Girl 002.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 009.jpg Jean Grey 057.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 042.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 022.jpg Jean Grey 020.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 021.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 026.jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 027.jpg Jean Grey (Phoenix) 002.jpg Jean Grey (Phoenix) 003.jpg Jean Grey (Phoenix) 006.jpg Jean greay 34 m.jpg Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616) 002.jpg Marvel Swimsuit Special Vol 1 4 page 23 Scott Summers & Jean Grey (Earth-616).jpg|Marvel Swimsuit issue #? Jean (1).jpg Jean Grey (Earth-616) 031.jpg Jean (New).jpg jean grey MarSwim12.jpg jean grey Marvel Illustrated 01-34-35 Small.jpg Jean grey wlvie 122.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 10.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 4.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 8.jpg Jean gray xmen hidden years 4b.jpg | SeeAlso = }}